Symbiote Shinobi
by RedKnuckles
Summary: During the Forbidden scroll incedent, Naruto Uzumaki happened to find the thing that will change his life for the better. That night Naruto Uzumaki died and Naruto 'Venom' Namikaze was born.


Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Spider-man, but if I did it would be epic.

"Normal Speech"

"_Normal Thought"_

"**Demonic/Symbiote Speech"**

"_**Demonic/Symbiote Thought"**_

'Jutsu'

**Chapter 1: Naruto 'Venom' Uzumaki**

Naruto Uzumaki is seen walking from the academy after failing the graduation test for the third time. Looking around he still sees nothing but the glares though the were smirks in there since they were probably happy that he had failed again in his life, Naruto realized that he didn't have time to think of life right now because he still had to get the forbidden scroll so he actually could become a genin and after quickly sneaking into the Hokage tower and nearly being caught by the old man, Naruto is now sitting in the forest examining the scroll to see what jutsu he should learn.

"Huh the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, **its just another clone jutsu but it says that these ones are solid and that what ever information they learn goes back to the user once dispelled, that will help a ton with my training" claimed an excited Naruto as after 2 hours of training he finally got it down. "Alright it seems that I got time to time learn another jutsu" said Naruto as he looked at the Scroll again to see a advanced looking storage scroll with a note bellow it, "_To whoever is reading this, whether you be an enemy or an ally to Konohagakure, I ask of you to please not unseal this item. This thing is something that should not be in our world as though it will increase any skill you have while also giving you a sense of danger, it will cause you to grow more and more aggressive to anyone, I have tried it and almost lost myself in the power of this creature so I ask of you to please not do anything with it" _

~ Tobirama Senju, Nidaime Hokage.

Naruto now knowing whatever is in this seal is strong enough to actually make a Hokage fear it decided that maybe if he would be able to control it then he would be able to become Hokage in no time so the young blonde cut his thumb with his teeth before smearing it on the seal as there was a poof of smoke indicating whatever was in there is now unsealed.

The Kyuubi Jinchuriki started to panic as he seen that some kind of black liquid started to spread around his body from his arm, trying to get it off he started to scream when he realized that it wasn't coming off and that it had covered everything except his head. Just as the liquid was covering the rest of his head, the Hokage and plenty of ninja happened to arrive on the scene to see Naruto completely covered in some strange black outfit with a white spider on the chest and back.

"_It's the same creature that almost controlled Tobirama-Sensei" _thought the Third Hokage as he watched Naruto stand up in a slouched position, "Naruto is that you my boy?" asked Hiruzen as they all stared at the boy in the strange outfit, the head of the outfit disappeared like a mask to reveal a Naruto with spiky red hair with blonde highlights, pale skin, and blue eyes with slits instead of pupils.

Quicker than any of them except the Third could see, Naruto shout a black tendril into the chest of the surprised Mizuki as he wasn't even able to scream because the sharp object went straight through his heart, killing him instantly. As everyone one was still surprised by what the now red head just did, Iruka decided it was time to break the silence, "NARUTO, WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" asked Iruka as he stared wide eyed at Naruto, "simple, he was the one who told us to steal the scroll knowing what it was though we wish we could thank him" answered Naruto as the outfit shifted to become a black and white hooded open jacket with a black shirt with a white spider underneath it and a red swirl on the back, black shinobi pants and sandals with white-plated black gloves.

"Why do you want to thank him?" asked a random chunin as they all got ready for anything, "because if it wasn't for him then we wouldn't have gained my true identity, our name is Naruto 'Venom' Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of the **Kyuubi no Yoko** and host the symbiote known as **Venom!" **claimed Naruto as he dropped the hood to look at them with his slitted eyes. All the shinobi there gasped as they thought that he would never find out unless someone told him, "who told you?" asked the old kage, "why our new partner Venom did, he told me that a bunch of people either new why we were hated or who our parents were or both and that you were one that knew both old man" answered an angry Naruto as they could see the outfit move and his eyes shifting from blue to red every few seconds before calming down.

"Naruto-kun, can we please discuss this in my office?" pleaded the old monkey, they saw Naruto nod before disappear in a black liquid shunshin. Hiruzen appeared in his office to see Naruto sitting upside down on his ceiling with his arms crossed staring at him, "_how did he learn that kind of chakra control" _were some of the thoughts going through the head of the kage. "Okay now I'm sure you have questions" said Hiruzen, "OF COURSE WE DO, LIKE THE FACT THAT WE WEREN'T TOLD OF OUR HERITAGE, THAT WE BELONG TO A LONG GONE CLAN, OR THAT WE HAVE THE STRONGEST OF THE BIJU LIVING IN OUR STOMACH" screamed Naruto as his gloves turned into black claws, "alright I understand that you are angry, be you need to understand that I did it to protect you" explained Hiruzen, "protect us from who our self's, we have had to deal with so many people telling us that our parents abandoned us because they didn't want to raise a demon and other shit like that, to find out that our parents were some of the greatest shinobi in the world made us so happy but also angry about the fact that there are people out there who know who's kid we were but decided not to help us" said Naruto as he destroyed a chair.

Hiruzen could do nothing but hold his head down as he heard his surrogate flip out about all the secrets kept from him until a question came to his mind, "okay, yes there were a lot of secrets kept from you but I would like to know how you found out" questioned The kage, "well before being sealed, Venom sent out pieces of him to gather information and they are still around so he is able to communicate with them" answered Naruto as he finally calmed down, "alright then since we got this over with, I would like to promote you to the rank of genin with B-rank mission pay for stopping a traitor from stealing the forbidden scroll" said Hiruzen as Naruto looked at him with wide eyes. "Wait so you're telling me that we are going to be a shinobi?" asked Naruto, Hiruzen did nothing but nod and Naruto, showing a little bit of his old self started to flip around chanting yes over and over again.

"I also want to give you the keys to your family estate as it contains all of the stuff they left for you though we can not reveal your heritage until your at least chunin since I have already told those chunin that it is an S-ranked secret punishable by death" explained the monkey summoner as Naruto nodded before taking the keys and heading to his new house.

=Academy, Next Morning=

All the students were filing in to the classroom for their team assignments, as Naruto came in nobody seemed to recognize him so he decided to sit next to (in his and some others opinions) the emo king of Konohagakure known as Sasuke Uchiha but just as he sat down two girls burst into the room, their name's were Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. As they were arguing about who got there first, they noticed that someone was sitting in the seat next to their precious Sasuke-kun, "HEY YOU, GET OUT OF THAT SEAT I WANT TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN" screeched Sakura as she stomped over to the mystery kid, "wow Sakura, you will never change will you" said the boy. Sakura suddenly went wide eyed as she recognized the voice and looked at him to see the whisker marks, "Naruto-Baka why did you dye your hair and why are you wearing that stupid suit and contacts" said Sakura though she herself was kind of in denial since the look did make him look more appealing.

"First of all, none of this is fake, there was a seal on us that altered my appearance and mind" explained Naruto, "while the suit, we guess you could say it is something that we felt we should add to our wardrobe" said Naruto as he did not want to tell her about Venom. "Either way get out of the seat so I can sit next to Sasuke-kun" said Sakura, everyone expected him to flip out and complain about why she liked Sasuke instead of him but to there surprise he just got up and sat down in another seat that happened to be next to one shy Hyuga. Sakura was so confused, it never was that easy, "_he didn't even call me Sakura-chan" _thought Sakura as she sat down though her thoughts were quickly changed to staring at Sasuke and arguing with Ino who happened to be sitting behind her.

Iruka walked into the room to see everyone chatting with each other, "okay everyone settle down" said Iruka but he was ignored as they kept talking, "everyone be quiet" repeated Iruka but he was still ignored, growing a tick mark Iruka suddenly screamed "ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP OR YOU WILL ALL REPEAT THE ENTIRE ACADEMY" screamed the man with his **Big Monster Head Jutsu**. This shut everyone as they all sat straight and waited for him to begin though Naruto put his head down and decided to think about his conversation with the other two beings sharing his body.

(**Flashback)**

After Naruto had gotten settled in his new house he figured it was time for a talk with his two companions.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

As Naruto opened his eyes he saw that his mindscape was practically a sewer with black goo on the walls and bars which made it look even worse. "**So our host finally decides to grace us with his presence" **said a sarcastic Kyuubi, "**oh will you shut up already, geez you need to learn to calm down and stop being such a hater"** said Venom as he shook his head, **"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME, I DARE YOU TO COME IN HERE AND SAY THAT" **screamed an outraged Kyuubi. "Um am I interrupting something here" asked Naruto, **"no but Mr. Grumpy Tails is flipping out again" **said Venom as Kyuubi growled again at the nickname.

**"Anyway it is nice to finally meet you Naruto though I'm guessing you want to know how I got to this world and how I ended up in the forbidden scroll of sealing" **said Venom as he got ready to explain his story, "well yeah it's not everyday that you find a symbiotic creature" claimed Naruto as he got ready to listen. (Basically the whole disappearance of Venom and Carnage from the Spider-Man series) "**After going through the portal me and Eddie lost Carnage though Brock did not survive the travel as I ended up in this world.**

**"As I got here a certain Second Hokage found me and since he probably was one of the greatest shinobi of all time I decided to use him as a host though it was temporarily becauses of the mans strength and his students though I did get his ability with water which allows me to share this power with my new hosts" **said Venom as he allowed Naruto to absorb all this information.

"So basically since I am your new host I also gain the Nidaime's affinity for water" said Naruto, "**you also gain my high affinity for fire since I am sealed inside you little ninken" **said Kyuubi finally speaking. "Okay so now I know that I have two beings that I share a body with that not only enhance every skill I have but also give me not one but two high affinities" said Naruto, **"****yeah thats pretty much everything we just said but summed up into one sentence" replied Venom a he made a throne out of his web-like substance.**

"Is this all the information I need from you guys" asked Naruto as he got ready to go, **"****yeah that's all I needed to explain to you so yep we're good to go****"** answered Venom, "alright then I will see you guys later" said Naruto as he disappeared from his mindscape.

**"Why didn't you tell him that there is a chance that this Carnage creature also appeared in this world" **asked Kyuubi, **"****because he still needs to get used to all of this before I tell him that and besides if Carnage is here then we will eventually find him and end him if he is still the same monster that I remember him as****"** Venom as Kyuubi could only sit there an agree with the black symbiotic creature.

**(Flashback End)**

Naruto raised his head when he heard his name was called, "Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki, your sensei is Kakashi Hatake" said Iruka while Sakura cheered Naruto just sat there with an emotionless face which again they did not expect. "team 8 consists of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga, your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi and since team 9 is still in circulation, team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi" finished Iruka as he looked to see varies reactions.

"Iruka-sensei, why do I have to be with lazy and tubby while Forehead gets to be with Sasuke-kun" whined Ino, "well if you don't like the pairings then you can go speak to the Hokage about it" said Iruka as Ino just grumbled about how a stupid forehead girl is gonna spend a bunch of time with her Sasuke-kun.

"Anyway your sensei's will be here shortly to pick you up" said Iruka and as soon as he was done, jonin sensei's started to file in the room to pick up their students. After three hours we find team 7 still sitting in the room with one of them brooding like a bitch (cough**Sasuke**cough), one fawning over the brooding bitch, and the last one was thinking about life.

"Where is this Baka sensei of ours" screamed Sakura as she looked for the best thing to vent her anger on an happened to choose Naruto, "Naruto-Baka, why are you trying to act so cool by ignoring me and dying your hair while changing your looks, it won't work because I am not going on a date with you" said Sakura as she waited for the usual sadness that came from her belittling him. It never came as she looked to she Naruto looking at her with a bored face, "look Sakura, we decided that since you seem to just blow us off everytime we tried to be nice to you, we chose to just stop bothering you but now you are getting mad and bothering us because we are not bothering you" said Naruto as he laid his head down.

While Sakura was totally speechless, Sasuke decided to speak for the first time, "Hey Dobe, whats with that whole we thing since I haven't said anything" said Sasuke as he waited for an answer, Naruto raised his head yet again and stared at the young Uchiha, "we do not know what you are talking about since we were talking about us" replied Naruto.

"Seriously stop talking like that or I will make you" said Sasuke as he glared at the symbiote host, "how about you leave us the fuck alone and go suck on a tomato or something" said Naruto as he glared right back. Just as a fight was about to start, the door opened to reveal a man with a mask that practically covered his entire face and gravity defying silver hair. "Inu-niisan" said Naruto with wide eyes, "well if it isn't my Kitsune-otouto" said Kakashi as he gave his signature one-eyed smile, "meet me on the roof" said Kakashi as he shunshined to that location.

While Sakura and Sasuke took the stairs, Naruto decided to use his new ability to stick to solid objects and climbed up the outside wallthrough the window. By the time Sasuke and Sakura arrived they saw Naruto and their new sensei having a very interesting conversation, "so basically its smut" said Naruto with a deadpanned face, "no it is not smut, it is just very hot literature" defended Kakashi, "whatever you say nii-san" said Naruto as he hopped off the rail and on to the steps before sitting down.

"Alright now that we are all here, how about we take turns introducing ourselves such as our likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams" said Kakashi, "how about you tell us about yourself first sensei" suggested Sakura as Kakashi sighed after hearing her, "well I like my otouto and Icha-Icha paradise, my dislikes are none of your business and neither are my hobbies while I have no dreams at the moment" said Kakashi while the three new genin basically new all that stuff, which made them a little angry.

"Alright otouto its your turn" said Kakashi, "My name is Naruto 'Venom' Uzumaki and my likes are ramen, my new partners, my nii-san and oji-san, my dislikes are banshees, Temes, rapists, and hypocripts, my hobbies are training and gardening, my dream is to become the best hokage" said Naruto with a gleaming look in is eyes.

"Now its bubble gum's turn" said Kakashi, though she did not like the nickname Sakura began anyway, "my name is Sakura Haruno and I like (turns a looks at Sasuke), my hobbies are (looks at Sasuke again and giggles), and my dream for the future is (looks at Sasuke for the third time and squels)" said Sakura, "alright then what are your dislikes" asked Kakashi, "NARUTO-BAKA" she suddenly screamed and if you listened you could here Naruto mutter 'Bitch'.

"Last but not least, Mr. doom and gloom's time to shine" said Kakashi, Sasuke did nothing but glare at the man before beginning his turn. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have practically no likes and almost dislike everything, my hobby is to train, while instead of a dream, I have an ambition to restore my clan and kill a certain man" said Sasuke.

As everyone had different reactions, Sakura just fawned over the boy. "Well now that all of that stuff is out of the way, how about we talk about your test" said Kakashi surprising everyone, "what test, we already took the graduation test to become genin" said Naruto, "well that was a test to weed out the weak academy students while the graduates are get a test from their jonin sensei to truly pass.

Kakashi got up to leave but before he made his exit, he decided to leave them something extra, "just to let you know I have never passed a team and my advice to you, don't eat breakfast, you will puke" said the one eyed jonin as he left. everyone got up to leave and after a quick reject of Sakura from Sasuke they all went their seperate ways while thinking 'I will pass'.

**(A/N: Well here it is, my attempt at a naruto/venom story and I would like for you guys to please review)**


End file.
